


Death and Life

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Series: Severus Finds Love Series [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill faces a future with his nephew, but without his brother and brother-in-law, and relives the night they died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Life

**Title**: Death and Life (Fic X of my 'Severus Finds Love' Series)  
**Author**: [](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/profile)[**sev1970**](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/)  
**~~Pairing~~Characters**: BW, OMC (Ronnie -- Harry and Ron's son)  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Date Written**: July 11, 2007  
**Summary**: Bill faces a future with his nephew, but without his brother and brother-in-law, and relives the night they died.  
**Warnings**: Past character deaths  
**Words**: 1,109  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing HP -- that would be JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.  
**A/N**: Thanks so much to [](http://magdelena1969.livejournal.com/profile)[**magdelena1969**](http://magdelena1969.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing this for me, and thank you so much for all the ideas you have given me for future fics in the series.  
**A/N**: This ficlet was written in response to [](http://diversam.livejournal.com/profile)[**diversam**](http://diversam.livejournal.com/)'s request for me to explain how Harry and Ron died.

~*~

"He'll be fine, Bill."

"I hope you're right, Minerva. I think I'll go talk to Ronnie before Hagrid tells the students to get in the boats."

"Please try not to worry; no one is going to allow anything to happen to him."

Bill, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, nodded as he headed off towards the crowd of students who had just exited the Hogwarts Express. He knew Minerva was correct, and that his nephew was going to be safe, but he worried, nonetheless. As if being the son of Harry Potter was not enough to worry about, Bill knew his nephew Ronnie was going to be facing scrutiny because of Snape, as well. Of course Severus and Hermione had told Ronnie about Snape's past, but just because he was now aware of what might be said to him by other students didn't mean it would make the sting any less severe. At least Ronnie seemed to have a tough exterior like his father, Ron. Little Harry was the one who was going to have the bigger problem when he entered Hogwarts a year from now. He was the more emotional one, the one who took after Harry.

Finding the dark-headed boy who reminded everyone of Harry, (Bill witnessed Hagrid looking at the little boy with sadness in his eyes) Bill led him away from the crowd and knelt in front of him.

"How was the train ride?"

"It was loads of fun."

Bill chuckled. "Yeah, the Hogwarts Express was always fun when we rode it. Hm, it looks like Hagrid is gathering all the first years. I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright. Are you?"

"Uncle Bill, I'm fine. Don't worry. Mum and Dad and all of you worry far too much; it's bloody annoying."

"We worry because we love you, Ronnie."

"My daddy and father loved me too, and they would be happy to see me here. I wish the rest of you felt that way."

Fair enough. Bill stood and ruffled his nephew's hair. "We are happy you are here; it's where you belong. You better go now; I see Professor Hagrid looking our way." Bill nodded to the half-giant. "I'll see you in the Great Hall, kiddo."

"Bye, Uncle Bill."

Walking to the Thestral-led carriages, Bill looked back and smiled. Hagrid had found Ronnie, and the two were walking side by side approaching the boats. Closing his eyes, he willed away the tears that threatened to fall. Ron and Harry deserved to see this moment.

~*~

"Slytherin."

Bill sighed in relief. Perhaps this would help when students began making derogatory remarks about Snape. He did chuckle briefly, thinking how horrified Harry and Ron would be, but Ronnie had only been with Harry and Ron for almost four years, and had been with Severus and Hermione for more than seven years, so this result was unsurprising.

~*~

_"NO, Harry! Stop! Ron, please, NO! Don't go!"_

  
Bill awoke breathing heavily, his skin covered with perspiration. Sitting, he lit the torch nearest him and tried to calm himself.

_Why now_?

Getting to his feet, he walked to the bathroom and turned on the tap. Splashing water on his face, he looked into the mirror -- his face was red, his eyes bloodshot, and he was shaking uncontrollably. He wanted to will the memories away.

He had seen a lot in his forty-eight years, but nothing in his life had compared to seeing his brother and brother-in-law die in front of him. The images would never leave him, but they had not been as invasive recently. Now with Ronnie so near, however, the memories were all so fresh again and Bill couldn't help but think about what happened that night in June seven years earlier.

  
_"Ron, what are you doing here?"_

"We decided to come see Ginny."

"You and Harry shouldn't be here. Haven't you heard that Narcissa has been spotted in Manchester? It's only a matter of time before she reaches London."

"Bill, she won't dare show her face here because she knows Harry and I would rip her to shreds."

"You seem to underestimate her. Seriously, Ron, you and Harry need to go…now. You can come back after they catch her or if she is spotted further away."

"Why do you sound so worried?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to the two of you. A few years ago, before Ronnie and Harry, it was okay for the two of you to take risks. Now you have no business being so careless."

"We are not being careless, Bill. Harry and I are Aurors and we are adults, thank you very much."

"Fine, but please leave."

Bill watched Ron scowl at him as he took Harry's arm in his, and then he watched as the two began walking away. He had just turned back so he was looking at Ginny's headstone when he heard a strangled cry. He turned back around and saw Narcissa choking Harry. Ron had been stunned and was on the ground, his eyes looking terrified. Bill tried raising his wand, but found himself immobilized. He was helpless, and watched as Harry struggled for a minute or so before going limp. Bill then watched as Harry was dropped to the ground, and as Narcissa pointed her wand at Ron.

"You and your little husband can rot in hell together." Then she yelled the killing curse, and his brother lived no more. Then the witch Disapparated, releasing the invisible restraints that had rendered Bill motionless.

Running to the two lifeless bodies, Bill knew there was nothing he could do. He sat there taking turns holding Ron and Harry, his tears falling unchecked, his screams increasing in volume. Ministry officials who had felt the distress call through Bill's wand eventually arrived.

~*~

Entering the Great Hall, Bill sat down, served himself some egg and sausage on his plate, then turned towards the Slytherin table, looking for his nephew. When he found him, he was surprised, although he wasn't quite sure why, to see the young boy laughing with two other students. He looked happy.

"You're worrying again, aren't you?"

Bill turned towards Tonks, his tired eyes trying to look cheerful. "I'll never stop worrying. He's the son of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and he was raised by Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. If that is not reason to worry, I don't know what is." Bill was smiling by now, and it was a good feeling. "He's going to be a handful for his Head of House, isn't he?"

"Yep, and Harry and Ron wouldn't have it any other way."

~*~

The End

This is the end of the series…there are a few things left up in the air, but there has to be some mystery left, right?

 

Thanks for reading!  Sev1970

 


End file.
